The present disclosure relates generally to window assemblies for vehicles and, more specifically, to measurement systems for use in measuring operational characteristics of motorized window assemblies.
During manufacturing and assembly of vehicles, various components and subsystems are tested to collect data on the operational characteristics of the components and subsystems. Often, the operational characteristics are quantifiable measurements associated with the measured component or subsystem, such as force, electrical current magnitude, and the like. The data collected is used to identify abnormalities of the measured component or subsystem, such as defectives or misaligned components of assemblies. However, to collect the data, it is often necessary to perform multiple measurements using different measurement machines. Such a process may be time-consuming and may slow down the manufacturing process. For example, subsystems such as motorized window assemblies have multiple operational characteristics that each require different types of measurement, such as force, displacement, and current.